The present invention relates to a construction for an electric lampholder of the type used for temporary lighting, such as at a construction site. Such lampholders are typically hung from a support wire, referred to as a "messenger" wire, which is strung across the area to be lighted, as needed. Thus, the lights are known as string lights because they are assembled in a string along the messenger wire. The electrical power feed wires for supplying power to the lamps are then routed to the individual lampholders; and the messenger wire supports the weight of the lamps, the lampholders and the electrical power feed wires.
It has become desirable to provide string lights which are easy to assemble and reliable in use, yet which is very economical. Typically, after construction site string lights are used and the construction project is finished, the string lights are discarded. Therefore, it is desirable to make the string lights as economical as possible. On the other hand, because of the rugged conditions of use, the string lights must be safe and they must be reliable in operation.